Black Box
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Alors qu'Alexia regarde les photos que vient de prendre sa petite sœur, elle tombe sur des certains clichés qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû voir.


Coucou ! :D

Voici un autre one-shot que j'avais écrit lorsque la saga XY était toujours en cours de diffusion (toujours en 2014, plus précisément), et qui concerne le couple Violette et Lino (la championne de type Insecte avec celui de type Roche). A l'époque, j'avais trouvé leur interactions plutôt sympathiques, sans compter qu'ils sont tous les deux passionnés par une activités, alors je me suis dit... pourquoi pas ? Vous pouvez également trouver des fanarts ou des histoires sous le doux nom de "FleurDeGrenadeshipping" (le nom est assez étrange mais finalement ça passe :p) !

Bref, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ! :)

* * *

 **Titre :** Black Box

 **Pairing :** Violette/Viola x Lino/Grant/Zakuro

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi

 **Résumé :** « Alors qu'Alexia regarde les photos que vient de prendre sa petite sœur, elle tombe sur des certains clichés qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû voir. »

* * *

La porte de la maison claqua tandis qu'un « Je suis rentrée ! » se fit entendre depuis la cuisine où Alexia tournait la page d'un magazine à côté d'un verre de boisson gazeuse. Elle était vêtue d'un haut noir et rouge qui mettait ses formes en valeur ainsi qu'un slim gris. Jambes croisées, accoudée à la table, le menton à l'intérieur de sa paume, elle quitta presque immédiatement l'écriture qu'elle avait sous les yeux pour poser son regard sur la présence qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Cette dernière portait son habituel débardeur blanc avec son pantacourt gris et ses grosses chaussures couleur châtaigne.

« Bienvenue. » Salua-t-elle respectivement en souriant.

Violette tira la première chaise devant elle et s'assied en accompagnant son geste d'un soupir las. Au visage qu'elle affichait, sa petite sœur était fatiguée, si bien qu'elle ôtait rapidement l'appareil photo de son cou pour le poser négligemment devant elle. La photographe ne resta pas longtemps assise et quitta sa chaise pour enjamber les quelques mètres qui la séparait du placard.

« Ça a été, tes photos ? Tu as réussie à prendre beaucoup de Pokémons Insecte ?

\- Plus ou moins, soupira la concernée en sortant un verre, ils ne sont pas faciles à repérer. »

Effectivement. C'était pour cette raison que sa petite sœur était partie tôt de la maison, presque à l'aube, et qu'elle revenait seulement vers seize heures, constata la jeune femme en levant les yeux sur l'horloge accrochée au-dessus de l'encadrement de la porte. Silencieuse, la brune observa ensuite sa cadette se diriger vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvrir et cacher son visage derrière la porte blanche. Un râle s'éleva bien vite dans l'air et la tête blonde réapparut dans son champ de vision, alors que le bruit sec contre le joint en plastique résonna et qu'elle croisa les deux orbes couleurs jade de la Championne d'arène, visiblement mécontente.

« T'aurais pu me laisser un peu de soda ! Et dire que j'en rêvais après tous ces efforts… ! » Maugréa Violette.

Alexia ne put que lui répondre par un sourire navré, même si cela semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose. Pendant que sa sœur remplissait à contrecœur son verre d'eau plate, elle en profita pour laisser tomber ses deux pupilles verts froncés sur l'appareil photo de sa propriétaire et, piquée par la curiosité de voir quelles espèces elle avait photographiée, la journaliste demanda dans un mouvement du menton vers l'objet :

« Je peux les voir ?

\- Oui, vas-y. » Permit la cadette après avoir bu une gorgée.

La brune ne se fit pas prier et mis la main sur l'outil de travail de la Championne d'arène pendant que cette dernière reposait ses fesses sur sa chaise, fit de même avec son verre qu'elle posa sur la table, et tira le magazine de son aînée dans un « Tu lis quoi ? » pour se concentrer paresseusement sur un article.

La journaliste alluma l'appareil, appuya sur un bouton et fit défiler les photos à l'aide de son ongle rouge. Des vers, des fils de sécrétion, des chrysalides, des feuilles, des papillons, des rayons de soleils, des scarabées, des coccinelles cachées par des racines…

Un sourire étira les lèvres maquillées d'Alexia. Sa sœur faisait de très beaux clichés. On pouvait clairement voir le professionnalisme qui s'y dégageait quelques soit les angles de prises, aucune images n'étaient floues ou mal cadrés. Elles étaient toutes très propres et étaient de celles qui donnaient envie d'en voir encore plus, sans jamais se lasser. A la photo suivante, Alexia s'étonna dans un léger spasme et ne put contenir ses paroles.

« Tu as même réussie à prendre un essaim de Dardargnan endormi !

\- Ouais mais après j'ai dû courir, quand même... ! Raconta-t-elle dans un mauvais rictus.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais oubliée de retirer le flash et comme tu t'en doutes, ils se sont directement réveillés. » Finit la blonde dans une moue déçue.

La journaliste ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire, s'imaginant très bien le banc d'insectes la poursuivre pour les avoir tirés de leurs sommeils, et sa sœur luttant pour les semer. Violette raconta ensuite que, grâce à son Arakdo et à son Laser Glace, elle avait pu les congeler et ainsi s'enfuir assez loin pour que ses congénères ne puisse pas retrouver sa trace.

Alexia reprit son sérieux, complimenta le nombre importants de cliché qu'elle avait réussie à prendre ainsi que la beauté qu'ils reflétaient, et reporta son attention sur l'écran pour passer aux suivantes. Seulement, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à voir un autre Pokémon, ce fut une tache ressemblant à la silhouette d'un dos masculin qui apparut.

Bien que cela l'étonnait, Alexia n'en montra rien et décida passer à la prochaine peut-être était-ce une image qui s'était mélangée aux autres ? Mais sur la suivante, ce fut encore une fois la silhouette d'un homme, dont on distinguait cette fois la couleur de sa peau –sombre. On pouvait aussi voir ses cheveux noirs remonté en un seul pic, presque comme une montagne.

Se disant que cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue, Alexia appuya sur le bouton et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir une troisième photo de ce jeune homme. Cette fois, on voyait qu'il était suspendu en l'air, avec pour seule prise le bord d'un mur en pierre et qu'il ne semblait pas alarmé le moins du monde. Sur la suivante, son profil était encore accroché mais la photo étant floue la brune dû froncer les sourcils pour remarquer qu'il portait un harnais d'escalade. S'en fut assez pour la journaliste qui tiqua immédiatement à la vue de cette photo elle s'en souvenait maintenant ! C'était Lino ! Le Champion d'arène de Type Roche, connu aussi pour sa passion de l'escalade. Oui, sa sœur connaissait même très bien cet homme puisqu'avant d'être Champions d'arènes respectifs, ces deux-là étaient amis et entretenaient toujours une bonne relation.

Dans un sourire discret, Alexia jeta un coup d'œil à sa cadette pour voir qu'elle tournait la page de son magazine dans un soupir, certainement exaspérée par les histoires de ces célébrités que toutes les presses s'arrachaient, et baissa les yeux pour passer à la cinquième photo :

On pouvait le voir sourire en attrapant la prise d'un mur parsemées de plusieurs morceaux de toutes formes et ce, de tailles différentes. Le cliché suivant était encore flou et elle ne put apercevoir que la moitié d'un corps masculin portant un costume gris. La prochaine image montrait le visage ravi du sportif, où ses paupières fermées et son sourire reflétait tout le charme dont il faisait preuve. La huitième était encore trouble et on ne voyait qu'une partie de la coiffure du Champion d'arène les trois pierres qu'il avait dans les cheveux laissaient des traces colorés sur toute l'image et donnait l'impression qu'il avait bougé tellement vite que Violette n'avait pas réussi à le prendre en photo.

Mais pourquoi étaient-elles floues ? Sa sœur était quelqu'un de très professionnel et elle n'aurait jamais ratée un seul cliché. Même si les personnes ou animaux bougeaient pendant qu'elle prenait la photo la capacité d'adaptation de son appareil était telle que les images étaient tout de même propres au visionnage. A moins que quelqu'un l'ait bousculée, mais ça faisait pas mal d'images pour que cela soit une simple coïncidence.

Avait-elle tremblée en prenant le brun en photo ? Ou plus important, pourquoi gardait-elle des photos de lui dans son outil de travail ? Ne vidait-elle pas les images qu'elle avait faites avant d'aller en prendre de nouvelles ? Une dizaine de photo du sportif, c'était beaucoup trop pour un simple oubli…

« Alors ? J'ai fait du bon travail, hein ? »

Alexia fut sortie de ses pensées et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de sa sœur qui venait de se vanter, le poing contre son menton.

« Dis-moi, ce matin tu as vidée t'as carte mémoire avant de partir c'est ça ? Préféra demander Alexia.

\- Bien sûr. Je ne sais jamais combien de photos je vais prendre et si ma carte est pleine avant la fin du shooting, ça serait embêtant.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as gardée des photos de Lino ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui mettant l'écran sous le nez.

La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre et elle se tendit immédiatement à la vue de l'image, les lèvres pincées, mal-à-l'aise. Alexia comprit que sa sœur ne lui répondrait pas tout de suite et qu'il fallait la provoquer pour avoir des explications. Saisissant alors cette opportunité, la journaliste voulue commencer calmement ses interrogations mais la photographe la devança en bougonnant, dos au dossier de la chaise, bras croisés.

« Ce-...C'est un ami, normal d'avoir des photos de lui, nan ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu n'en a pas moins d'une dizaine quand même, renchérit la jeune femme.

\- Je voulais juste les garder sur moi, c'est tout.

\- Pourtant, certaines sont floues. C'est bizarre que tu ne les aies pas supprimées. » Finit Alexia.

L'aînée croisa les deux orbes foncés de la Championne d'arène et vit qu'elle détournait le regard dans une petite moue. Elle remarqua même quelques rougeurs sur les pommettes de la concernée et au vu de son index qui tapait sur son bras, cette dernière commençait à s'impatienter, gênée de devoir lui fournir des explications. La grande sœur décida alors de continuer ses taquineries.

« Et puis, si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est très professionnel d'avoir des images troubles. Parce que sur l'ensemble des photos que tu as faites de lui, seulement quelques-unes sont floues. Comment ça se fait ?

\- … J'étais cachée. » Avoua la blonde en regardant ailleurs.

Étonnée, la journaliste lâcha un « Oh ? » et arqua un sourcil à l'attention de sa sœur qui ferma les paupières, ne supportant visiblement le regard de son aînée. Alors comme ça, elle l'espionnait ? Oui, cela expliquait plutôt bien le problème. Quant aux images nettes, elles ont dû être prises lorsqu'elle était avec Lino et lorsqu'il acceptait de se faire prendre en photo, certainement… Mais d'après les clichés que Alexia avait pu voir, le sportif était autant passionné que Violette, toujours à s'accrocher à n'importe quels murs ou rebords et elle, toujours à s'intéresser et photographier les insectes. La brune pensa dans un sourire que sa cadette avait désormais un autre sujet d'intérêt pour ses clichés, et ne put s'empêcher de l'embêter avec cela.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais une stalkeuse.

\- Je n'en suis pas une, répliqua tranquillement Violette, c'est juste que-… !

\- Que ?, répéta la jeune femme pour que son interlocutrice puisse continuer sa phrase qu'elle avait intentionnellement stoppée.

\- Que… Que quoi qu'il en soit, je ne supprimerais pas ces photos floues ou pas, elles incarnent un instant précis qui appartiennent maintenant au passé. Les supprimer serait une insulte envers chaque secondes dépensées pour prendre ces clichés. »

La Championne d'arène venait de plonger dans l'univers de la photographie et Alexia dû admettre mentalement que c'était une belle esquive pour contourner la vraie réponse qu'elle aurait dû donner. Elle était presque sûre que sa petite sœur allait avouer qu'elle aimait regarder le brun escalader les parois et autres obstacles en altitudes, et qu'elle ne pouvait résister à l'envie de le prendre en photo, d'immortaliser ces opportunités où le voir sourire d'excitation la ravissait au plus haut point. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle prenait des clichés de lui sans son autorisation que ses mains tremblaient et que les photos étaient troubles…

De plus, les effacer signifierait qu'elles n'avaient pas de valeurs et Alexia savait que Violette considérait toutes ces images comme importantes, quelles faisaient presque partie intégrantes qu'elle-même. Allez comprendre les artistes, parfois…, soupira la journaliste.

Ce moment d'inattention permit à la blonde de reprendre son outil de travail des mains de sa grande sœur. Celle-ci en profita pour baisser les yeux sur l'objet noir et continuer sa conversation dans une supposition.

« T'as bien dû les regarder une bonne vingtaine de fois lorsque tu ne trouvais pas de Pokémon, je me trompe ?

\- Pas tant que ça, répondit Violette en haussant les épaules, mais quand je faisais une pause, ça m'arrivait de les faire défiler, en effet…

\- En tout cas, je trouve que Lino est un bel homme, nota Alexia dans un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? » Rétorqua la photographe, soudainement gênée par sa remarque.

Le sourire de la grande sœur s'élargit un peu plus, fier de la réaction que venait de provoquer son insinuation et que la réception de ses dires ait été comprise du premier coup. Mais pour faire durer l'embarras de sa sœur, elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu et de lui répondre clairement. Elle leva alors son index expert entre elles et plongea ses deux orbes vert foncés dans celles de sa petite sœur.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous pourrez former un beau couple.

\- Il est beaucoup trop passionné pour moi, refusa la blonde dans un soupir significatif.

\- C'est quoi cette excuse ? Vous êtes pareil sur ce point, lui et toi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous ne vous entendiez pas.

\- Mmh… j'imagine que tu as raison, songea Violette à voix haute, mais pour moi ce n'est qu'un ami, rien de plus.

\- Vraiment ? Si jamais tu y repenses, prend le temps de considérer cette option, d'accord ? »

Comme une enfant, la blonde hocha mécaniquement la tête mais n'écoutait déjà plus sa grande sœur, les yeux baissés sur l'écran de son appareil photo, concentrée sur les images qu'elle faisait défiler. Alexia distingua alors qu'un fin sourire tranchait le visage légèrement rose de la Championne d'arène, et que ses yeux étaient empreints d'une douceur particulière, clairement destinée à l'athlète brun.

Dans un coin malsain de sa tête, la journaliste se demanda si ces clichés pouvaient faire l'objet d'un scoop concernant son travail, et si elle allait recevoir une promotion en proposant ce sujet à son éditeur…


End file.
